Typically, the connector has been widely employed in electrically conductive connections for a variety of power supplies and signals. Recently, due to rapid developments of computers and its peripherals, structure of the connectors is allowed to have a great number of variations. However, all of these variations fall in a basic configuration that two corresponding terminals are connected with each other by plug-in, such that each electrical contact inside the connector may form a conductive connection.
In each connector for communication, for effectively improving a communication quality, allowing adjacent signal lines to be substantially isolated for prevention of the cross talk, it normally provides a metal shielding mask on the outside of the connector and electrically connects the metal shielding mask to a common ground.
Therefore, the present invention relates to an improved metal shielding mask structure for a connector having an antenna, more specifically, to an improved metal shielding mask structure which is designed to have a structure and function of an antenna and allowed to be formed in unity for connection with an upper sheet portion on a metal shielding mask to increase functions of the metal shielding mask.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved metal shielding mask structure which is designed by pressing and cutting an upper sheet portion of the metal shielding mask into a structure of antenna such that the structure of the antenna is connected to the upper sheet portion of the metal shielding mask in unity, in order to simplify manufacturing process and greatly raise the function of the metal shielding mask.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved metal shielding mask comprises: an I shaped extension portion, externally extended from a top end on a side of an upper portion which is located on a hollow body of the metal shielding mask formed by the upper sheet portion and a lateral sheet portion that are all bent; a plurality of I shaped extension portion, externally extended from both sides of the lateral sheet portion respectively, in that when the body is bent to form a metal shielding mask, the I shaped extension portions vertically form a signal feeding terminal and a ground terminal of antenna for the metal shielding mask downwards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved metal shielding mask capable of increasing functions of a connector and reducing cost to satisfy an economic utility due to identical process for metal shielding masks without additional work.
The embodiments of the present invention are described in detail as following in conjunction with these drawings.